


Smooth Criminal (A SallyFace Fanfic)

by Ibuneary



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Addison Apartments, Adjusting To A New Life, Ashley is chill, Ashley isn’t a bitch, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Good Friends, High School, Hugs, Relationship(s), Sally Face needs Love, Self-Esteem Issues, protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibuneary/pseuds/Ibuneary
Summary: Adjusting to your new life in the Addison Apartments is going to be hard, weird things keep happening, but things soon become a little better after meeting some strange neighbors, such as the boy with the eerie prosthetic face.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my first story on Archiveofourown.  
> You can find this story on Wattpad and Quotev since I'm posting it there as well.  
> Enjoy! (:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/171904203-smooth-criminal-a-sallyface-fanfic  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/11559570/Smooth-Criminal-A-SallyFace-Fanfic

There you were in the courtroom, watching everything unfold. Although you don't particularly feel anything at the moment; the reality of what is playing out in front of you will certainly upset you later. You weren't scared either—rather, it seems like this whole scene was just making you tired and it _definitely_ is not helping your stress...and the growing headache, but that's beside the point.

The loud, deep shouts from your father's end; the screams, hysterics, and tears from your mother's, were enough to make you freeze and slowly wrap yourself in a state where you wanted to give your opinion but also dig yourself into a deep hole. After a few more loud shouts and angry glances, the whole thing was over. Just as quickly as it had started. I guess the divorce was finalized.

 

 

You woke up in your bed, taking a minute to adjust your eyes to the sun's blinding morning rays. Even though you were awake there was no way you would be getting up anytime soon. You could hear rustling downstairs, and also near your bedroom door. It wasn't hard to figure out what all the noises were, as your dad has mentioned what would come of the divorce.

You quickly close your eyes as you heard the sound of a knock and your doorknob slowly turning.

"(Y/N)? Wake up love, you still have to finish packing." Your father waited for a reply but you didn't feel like giving him one. "(Y/N), I know you're awake, so listen; I'm going to pick up some breakfast, I want you to finish up packing in here. The sooner we leave the better, right?" You couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was genuinely being serious; how could leaving Jersey, leaving all your friends behind, be _better._

Once your dad left, you shifted out of bed. Maybe your dad would've believed you were sleeping if you didn't panic when he came in and put yourself in an outrageous sleeping position. You shuffled to the other side of your room and popped your favorite album into your CD player.

Leaving was going to be hard; extremely hard. Especially since tomorrow, your winter break starts, and by then you would have already left. But what stresses you out more is the fact that you're going to be a new student at a new school, which means... _new friends._

Everything that could be packed in the small cardboard boxes was now packed. The movers had already helped you with everything else so now all that's left is to leave.

You and your dad filled the front seats of the moving van. You peeled back the wrapping on your breakfast burrito and munched on it slowly.

"Dad, why are we moving there anyways? Couldn't we have just stayed here? I mean—" you took a bite from your burrito "Jershey ishn't sho bad!" you say, getting another mouthful between your lips.

"Well about two years ago my old pal Henry moved there to just get away from this place, and he called me one day, told me about his apartment building sayin' _boy is the rent cheap!_ So I thought I wanted to get away from here too, ya know? Start somewhere fresh..." he trailed. "What about your job?" you asked "Well, I didn't really like my old job. I thought you knew that...anyways I got a new one and I'm really happy (Y/N)" You nodded your head understanding where he was coming from, but also feeling a little downcast that since he wants to start a-new it also means you have to as well...

"Wasn't Henry the guy you would always go out drinking with?" you straightened up in your seat. "Yeah! How did you remember?" He enthused. "I mean you used to do it every Saturday, and mom hated that..." Your dad's expression changed "Your mom...she didn't like a lot of stuff I did." After that it was quiet, the only thing that kept it from being awkward was the music playing softly from the radio.

After a while your dad tried to pick up a conversation again "if I remember correctly, I'm _pretty_ sure Henry had a son your age maybe when we get there you guys..." you didn't exactly felt like listening at the moment so after half listening to his poor attempt of a convo, you ended up dozing off.

 

You felt the moving van come to a stop, but you decided not to bother opening your eyes. It was probably another rest stop, we have been driving for who knows how long.

"Psst, (Y/N) we're here...!" you opened up your eyelids, which at the moment felt extremely heavy.

You couldn't see much due to the snow. SNOW? In a split second, you were from your seat to throwing the van's door open and stepping out.

The cold air rushed towards you and that's when you realized that you weren't wearing a sweater. "Hey (Y/N)! Catch!" Your dad threw you a spare sweater and you quickly put it on. "Thanks!" You chimed.

The snow covered just about everything and you felt so happy, it almost made you feel like you were in the middle of a nice snowfall in New Jersey until you turn around and see your new home...

There it was, sticking out like a sore thumb; the Addison Apartments is what you read on the frosted sign that was placed just before the building.

The realization of the fact that you really are here for good made your heart drop. It almost made you want to tear up. Almost.

 

Well, goodbye Jersey. Hello, the middle of nowhere... _Nockfell._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little hungry, and it prompts you to meet some new friends.

You took a minute to collect yourself. _We’re just going to have to adjust._ You thought to yourself. It's going to be hard but we have the holidays to look forward to.

 

Mouth ajar, you stood staring at the fake piece of plastic your dad dragged out of a long box.

“Finally, now we don’t have to worry about those pine needles getting everywhere!” Your dad said as he began to construct the faux tree. He noticed your silence and turned around. “What’s wrong, hon?”

“...we’ve never had a fake tree before.” You breathed. Your father scratched his head in confusion “I didn’t think that would matter…?” For some reason, his reply annoyed you, but you decided to let it go.

“I’m going to bring in the rest of my stuff.” You quickly let yourself out of your new home, which you were starting to resent, and slipped into an elevator that was just around the corner from your apartment.

Once you were outside you let out a deep sigh, a puff of smoke escaped your lips. You loved the cold weather. You blew out a couple more puffs of smoke to mimic a dragon, then felt slightly embarrassed after realizing how childish you looked.

You were carrying the last of the boxes and you stopped when you heard some laughter. Then you felt something hard hit the back of your head. You quickly spun around and saw two guys had just thrown a snowball at you. The one with brown hair ran away laughing, the one with blue hair, not far behind, was yelling at him to apologize.

Great. Not only do you live in a strange apartment building, but you also live with _strange neighbors too._ You couldn’t tell since they were sort of far away, but you could’ve sworn one was wearing a mask.

Your dad sighed and stood up. “Ahh, I think that's enough unpacking for now. I need to go to the grocery store and get you some stuff to snack on since tomorrow is my first day!” He turned towards you and hands you a card. “The maintenance lady gave that to me, nice lady, it’s a key card for the basement. I saw a vending machine down there in case you’re hungry.” He smiled and you returned the smile. “Thanks, dad I think I’ll go down there now.” After that exchange, your dad left, and you decided it was time for a little adventure.

 

You stuck the keycard into its slot and down you went. Once the elevator doors opened, your excitement turned into boredom. I mean, how couldn't it? The drab walls were enough to make the most energetic person lose some of their optimism. You shook your head. “Come on (Y/N), ever since you got here you’ve been so pessimistic!” You quickly stepped out of the elevator before it closed on you.

You examined the basement, your eyes stopped on a head of green hair. You looked further down and saw the person was staring straight at you. Realization hit you and your face immediately turned red. _Did he hear that…?_ He leaned over to look behind you but then went back to looking at you.

“Were...were you just talking to yourself?” He asked. Yep, he heard me “Yeah, but I’m not crazy I swear! I just needed to pick myself up...hah…” he shrugged taking your explanation.

“My name’s Chug...I’m guessing your name is (Y/N)?” You perked up “Yeah how did you—!” you felt like facepalming “Yeah, yeah. (Y/N) is my name, you obviously heard me say it when I was talking to myself” You chuckled awkwardly and he did the same. After all the changes happening in your life, only one thing stayed the same, and that was your awkwardness. You shuffled over to the vending machine, which was almost empty, and inserted your cash. You didn’t want to be there any longer; you couldn’t handle the awkwardness that you brought upon the room.

After inserting the number you watched in anticipation as the coils brought your bag of chips closer to the edge and….

It stopped.

No way! The bag got stuck right as it was about to fall. As if your life needed any more problems. You’re sort of blowing this out of proportion but you are already stressed as it is and you really don’t feel like dealing with this now. You reel back your hand and grab another dollar from your pocket; getting ready to throw another dollar into the cursed machine. This time you insert the number of a snack above your original one. Here we go again.

“Jesus…!” you blurt out when your next bag of chips does the same as the one below. Chug immediately looks over and chuckles.

“That happens all the time,” he says standing up from his chair.

“How do I get my snacks now? I can’t just waste my money; how do you get your snacks out?” you ask helplessly.

“Well, I just do one of these!” he cracks his knuckles and hits the machine in a weird pattern, then the vending machine's door cracks wide open. You stare at him wide-eyed and watch him collect your two bags of chips from the inside. He hands them to you but you continue to stare at him, shocked.

“H...how did you learn to do that? Was it just by luck, and do you do it all the time, do you just get all your snacks for free…?” he doesn’t seem surprised by all your questions.

“I learned from the best, my buddy Larry; he’s a lifesaver. Without him, I would’ve probably given up on this old machine.” He beams at the thought of his friend “Actually, he lives right over there…” he points to a door that was right next to the vending machine.

“And for your other question, no, we don’t use this trick to get free snacks. I mean, not anymore. After they installed the cameras we couldn’t do it anymore without getting caught. So we mainly use it for when snacks get stuck. I hope the guy comes and refills the vending machine soon...” He says the last part to himself and you decide this is the time to leave.

“Oh, wow. Larry must be a great friend to show you that trick, well anyways I gotta go, these snacks aren’t going to eat themselves.” You began walking towards the elevator.

“Hey wait! I should just introduce you to him, I mean you’re new here right?” You turn on your heel and smile at him “Yeah, we just moved in too, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt him he’s probably busy.” Chug laughed at your comment.

“Larry? Busy? Trust me he’s never busy with anything, in fact, he’s probably chilling in his room right now with Sally Face.” He starts to walk over to the door and he motions you over. You oblige but not without some nervousness, you don’t want another mishap since your first encounter with Chug had been less than satisfactory. Although you think he’s forgotten about it already. But something that he had said confused you. Who is _Sally face?_

Chug knocks a few times on the door and when no one answers he just goes straight in. You found this to be really weird, but Chug urges you on.

“He doesn’t mind if we just roll right in, that’s how cool Larry is with his friends.” He continues to walk further into the apartment, which you notice looks similar to yours. You thought since it was in the basement, it would’ve probably looked much different but the opposite is true. You stop when Chug goes through what you thought was Larry’s bedroom, without knocking. You felt a little embarrassed that you’re now seriously imposing. So you wait at the door frame.

“Weird he isn’t here—” Chug was cut off by a door opening on the far corner of the bedroom. It seems like the door led to the outside since when it opened, a gust of cold air entered the room. Two people walk into the room laughing breathlessly, shedding their coats, and placing them onto the hanger that was nearby.

“Man, I haven’t had that much fun since I was a kid!” proclaimed the guy with brown hair.

“Yeah me too...” The two guys had finally noticed you and Chug’s presence.

“Whoa, hey Chug! Who’s this?” Everyone turned to look at you and now you felt the nervousness that you’ve been trying to get rid of.

“Hey, I’m—” 

“Yo! You’re the girl I threw a snowball at!” The guy began to laugh and you felt your face growing hot. “Man, that was so funny! You almost dropped your boxes…!” He continued to laugh. The shorter boy turned to you.

“I’m Sal, and this is my friend Larry...He wants to _apologize_ for throwing a snowball at your head.” Larry wiped a tear from his eye “Yeah _sorry_ that you almost dropped all your boxes, oh, oh! And also you almost slipped when you turned around!” his laughter picked back up this time he began to roll around on his bed clutching his stomach.

“...My name’s (Y/N) nice mask, by the way, Sal.” Larry stopped laughing and both he and Chug looked at him it almost got quiet until Sal spoke up.

“It’s a prosthetic,” Sal declared and you instantly felt the red pick back up onto your face and you were about to start apologizing profusely until he continued. “But thanks, others usually don't find it nice.”

“I think its nice too!” Larry said and the four of you laughed.

You felt some sort of relief after Larry had lightened up the mood. He gestured you and Chug to sit down on the bean bag chairs that were near his bed and when you did, all four of you started a pleasant conversation.

 

“Yeah it’s just me and my dad, we got here earlier today. I don’t think we’re even done unloading all of our stuff.” Everyone seemed to be listening intently which made you feel a little embarrassed, but you continued. “I thought this place was going to be horrible, but after meeting you guys I don’t think its actually all that bad…” 

All three of the boys smiled, well, you know at least two of them did. It’s hard to tell since Sally Face, which Sal insisted you could call him, was wearing a prosthetic that hid his face, therefore, his facial expressions as well.  
“So (Y/N), you moved in today, that's good. What floor do you live on?” Larry asked. 

“I live on the fourth floor” Sally perked up at your comment

“I live on the fourth floor too! Which room did you move into, 404?”

“No, I moved into 403” All three of the boys instantly tensed up. “403?” they all said in unison.

 

“Yeah, 403, something wrong with that…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get a hang of this HTML thing, never done it before.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learned something that you really didn't need to know. It just wasn't your place. You're so nosey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, I hope you guys keep reading.  
> Enjoy! (*:

“Yeah, 403, something wrong with that…?”

Chug was the first one to speak up. “Haven’t you done any research on that room? Two years—” Larry and Sally quickly covered his mouth before he could get another word out. You looked at them in confusion and Chug’s words were muffled by the other two’s hands. Both of the boys turned to you, Sal took his hands off of Chug and walked over to you chuckling nervously.

“Nothing, its nothing, I swear. I mean unless you really want to know…” Sally says, and it made you feel strange like what you were about to hear was something crazy. You almost didn’t want to know but you are curious, then you realize this is probably just a prank the boys are playing on you; so instead of being concerned, you smirked.

“Tell, me. I would like to know; what's so wrong with my apartment, 403” you say cunningly, while also opening your bag of chips that you almost forgot you had. 

There’s no way you’re going to be tricked by some guys you’ve just met today, you definitely didn’t want to be laughed at again by Larry. They’ve already tried to make you look stupid when they threw that snowball at you, maybe they devised this whole plan to make you look like even more of an idiot. Whatever they say you’re not going to believe it that's for sure.

“Someone, someone got murdered in 403,” Sal said with all seriousness, it almost convinced you. But, no, this is your time to laugh at them; and that you did. Your laughter filled the room and you clutched your stomach, these boys really did want to fool you but you caught them and this time you’re going to laugh at them.

Once you stopped laughing you looked at them again, they weren’t laughing. Man, they’re good. “You guys are joking, right? Murdered? I’m pretty sure the guy who owns this place would have informed us about that.”

All three of the boys shook their heads. “We swear, there’s a ghost in your apartment too! Actually, they’re sort of everywhere in this building.” When Sally said this you saw Chug stiffen but that comment from Sal made your laughter pick right back up.

“Although I don’t agree with the ghost part, someone did die in your apartment, dude.” Larry said with the same seriousness that Sal had.

It didn’t stop you from thinking that they were trying to trick you, and it didn’t stop you from laughing. It hurt your cheeks from how hard you were smiling, and your stomach hurt, but it was just too good! Now you know for sure these guys were just trying to mess with you. You stifled your laughter before it became too much. You got up from the floor where you were rolling around and dusted off your pants.

“Well, thanks for informing me of the _ghosts_. I think it’s time for me to go back to my _haunted apartment_.” you chuckled the boys looked at each other but did not say anything more. You just assumed you were right, and that they were just trying to mess with you.

Sally Face got up from his spot too. “Uh, yeah, it’s getting late. I’m going back to my apartment too.” Chug agreed and the three of you left Larry’s bedroom saying your goodbyes. After leaving his apartment you all filed into the elevator pressing floor 3, and 4, respectively. You waved goodbye to Chug and he did so too, you somewhat noticed the nervousness in his eyes but you brushed it off.

The old elevator’s doors opened once it got to the fourth floor. You and Sal both stepped out of the elevator at the same time. While walking out you heard the sound of your dad’s voice just around the corner, it seems like he was talking to someone. This had prompted you to pick up the pace but you found it weird when Sally had done the same and had turned the same corner as you. When you got there you saw a tall man with blue hair talking to your dad. The man looked familiar but you couldn’t pinpoint the reason why. You opened your mouth to speak up.

“Dad?” is what you were going to say before Sally had beaten you to it. Both your dad and the man with blue hair, similar to Sal’s, turned around.

“Sal! This is my old buddy, remember Mr. (L/N)?” Sal looked confused. It obviously looks like he did not know who your dad was, but you didn’t know his dad either, wait. Is that Henry? “Mr. Fisher?” You spoke up, and he gasped.

“(Y/N), wow! I haven’t seen you in so long, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you. Oh, oh! And you’ve already met Sal I see!” Mr. Fisher and your dad were smiling like crazy. “I didn’t know you guys would remember each other, you only met once…” he trailed. This is when your dad spoke up. “Well, he does look a little...different than before, I mean look at that hair! It used to be so short.” You could feel it getting awkward in the hall, but you couldn’t understand why.

“Uh, dad actually, I just met Sal today. Are you saying we met before? Because I don’t remember…” You tried thinking back to a time where you met someone with a mask but such image didn’t appear. “You probably just don’t remember, Sal _is_ a grown man now.” your dad chuckled awkwardly. “Yep, my son...he’s a growing boy…” Mr. Fisher patted Sal’s head and had the same awkward chuckle as your dad. You laughed a little inside, I mean, you’re short and almost as tall as Sally I think your dad just stretched the truth when he said _grown man._

“Well, Henry it was nice seeing you again!”

“Oh, yes, it’s great seeing you too bud. We should all have dinner sometime, catch up, us and the kids.” 

“Definitely. Okay, see ya, Henry. Ah, you have my house number so if you want we can talk more on the phone if you’d like. But we’re neighbors now so it won’t be so difficult to see each other whenever right?” Mr. Fisher agreed with your dad.

“Come now, (Y/N), it’s getting late and tomorrow is another day of unpacking…” Your dad said motioning you inside, once you were inside you turned around and you and your dad waved the Fishers goodbye. But when your dad closed the door it was a different story. You began to laugh uncontrollably

“Dad! What was _that!_ Now I see where I get my awkwardness gene from.” You chortle and your dad rolls his eyes.

“(Y/N)! Trust me it only got awkward when you two came, I shouldn’t have mentioned Henry’s kid’s appearance, It’s a touchy subject. I know why you don’t remember him, it’s the damn mask he wears because of his accident...poor boy.” your dad sighed while taking a seat on the new couch.

His comment intrigued you. “Uh, it’s a prosthetic, and you know what happened to Sally Face?”

Your dad looked at you in a weird way. “(Y/N) don’t call Sal that, it’s rude.”

You shook your head “Dad, Sally said I could call him that it’s like his nickname, now tell me what happened to his face!”

He patted the seat next to him and you rushed over to take his side, so you could learn some information that you didn’t know you actually needed but you couldn’t lie and say that you weren’t a little curious of why the blue-haired boy wore a prosthetic. It was probably not any of your business anyway but if the info is going to be provided you weren’t going to refuse. So, you waited for your dad to finally speak up and tell you the details.

“Now, I hope you’re not thinking I know the whole story, because I don’t. I just remember when it happened. Henry told me about it I was so worried about him and his family. I don’t know what happened to Diane—”

“Who’s Diane?”

“Henry’s late wife.”

“She died?”

“Yes, let me continue. Anyway one day they went out for a picnic, something attacked Sal, fucked up his face real bad, and Diane, Diane was found dead somewhere else…” your dad looked distraught when he recalled these memories, and you felt so, you didn’t know how to describe what you were feeling but it felt like you went and intruded on someone else’s personal business. Your dad had some right to know but you didn’t, _you shouldn’t have even asked._ After your dad had finished lamenting you both realized the groceries hadn't been put away so you both quickly got to it. It was silent the whole time, and there was that lingering thought in your head. You shook your head and continued with putting away the groceries.

You decided to go to bed a little early that night and while you were in your bed, surrounded by unopened boxes; you still felt that same feeling. It was like a hole was driven into your body. You continued to stare up at your ceiling, not feeling the slightest bit of tiredness. Although you went to bed early the minutes were passing by quickly and it was almost 1 am and you still felt terrible While you waited for sleep to consume you, you only had one thought. It crept back up into your head just as you thought you had forgotten about it but it was still there. It kept repeating itself over and over.

 

_You shouldn’t have even asked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I wrote it while wearing pigtails, and I think this is how I'm gonna write everything now  
>  _psst_ I think the pigtails made me smarter...
> 
> Jokes! (:
> 
> Keep those kudos coming they get my heart pumping!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to pry your eyes off him, it's rude to stare, but what you didn't know how this was making him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Year's chapter for you! You're welcome. (:

It had been a few days since you last talked to anyone besides your own dad. It wasn’t like you were trying to avoid anyone, no, you just didn’t feel like getting out of your apartment. There were times where you had to go down to the basement to do laundry or to look in the lost and found for any of your missing things, and you would occasionally see the boys, but other than that you haven’t been keeping up with your neighbors. Something that was bothering you a bit was when you are sleeping you could sometimes hear strange noises in the night, it always came from your living room, so at first, you thought it was your father coming home from work but when it started happening during the afternoon when you were at home alone you started to get a little paranoid.

The first instance was when you were watching cartoons in the living room. You were eating a bowl of mac n’ cheese and all of a sudden your TV switched to static. This didn’t phase you as you just smacked the top of the boxy television and it went back to normal, but it kept occurring. You had thought that your TV was just experiencing some difficulties, but you quickly stopped thinking of excuses when your screen would black out or switch channels. You just decided that day wasn’t a good day to watch cartoons, so you ended up doing busy work around the house to keep you occupied.

Today was one of those days, and yet again your TV was doing the same thing. You wanted a relaxing Sunday but alas, you’re not going to get it without your daily dose of animated figures keeping you entertained. Though you felt slightly conflicted since you’ve told your dad about the television not working properly and you had thought he went and fixed it like he said he would, but you guess he didn’t. So, here you were, no cartoons on your Sunday and on your last week before school starts up again and you would have to be thrown into a new system and a new batch of friends, if you could find any, that is.

But today isn’t going to be tossed away that easily! You quickly stood up from your living room couch, put on a coat and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Maybe some fresh air would make you feel better, god you wished this place had something to do. Opening the door you took a quick glance behind you to look at your living room once more and you swear you saw something in the corner of your eye. Nope! You turned back around and locked your apartment door since your dad is out working at his new job and he isn’t there to protect the house from intruders, which you dought this apartment building had but, after meeting David you weren’t so sure. That man gave you the creeps.

You headed down the hallway and you considerably slowed down your pace when you saw the familiar blue headed boy leave his apartment and started to walk down the hall presumably towards the same place you were headed, the elevator. While continuing to walk towards your destination you couldn’t help but stare at the boy you had met just days ago. You had noticed earlier when you met him that he did give off a weird vibe, you knew he was a good soul but when you first locked eyes with him his bright blue orbs shone with such intensity it made you blink and look away. It was hard to tell what he was thinking but you found out that, by rudely staring, his prosthetic did shift at times signaling that he was grinning, and it would slide back down lightly when his face was probably at rest. And something else that caught you off guard was the fact that his voice was much deeper than you had originally thought it was going to be, those pigtails made you think it would be the opposite.

“Hey,” that deep voice interrupted your thoughts and you snapped back into reality, and that's when you realized that you had been unknowingly, but rudely, staring at him this whole time. This quickly prompted your whole face to turn into a deep red. The floor looked so interesting, maybe you should just stare at that instead of others.

“Oh hi, I eh, I was just going downstairs. I guess you are too?” you explained looking up once again only to meet his eyes, but only for a brief second.

He nodded and pressed the button to call the elevator to your floor. “I’m, uh, going down to hang with Larry… do you wanna join?” Although you wanted to go outside, it would be rude of you to decline his offer. These guys were going to be the people you stick with at school, you’re just guessing they’re going to be attending Nockfell High since it's the closest school to here, so you should play nice. After taking up his offer you both went down to the lowest level, the basement.

It had been a quiet ride down, your face calmed down after your earlier incident. You felt bad, he probably gets stares like that all the time, you should make a mental note to keep your eyes off him. This had proved to be difficult though.

You both finally had gotten to Larry’s room and after a curt knock on the door and a confirmation from Larry, you both entered.  
His room was messier than the first time you saw it. 

“Wasn’t expecting visitors today, heh.”

“Hey, Larry.” He fist bumped the tall boy, this made you smile. They’re good friends.

There were new paint splatters indicating that Larry had been working on new projects, which you saw were plastered on the wall. He didn’t seem like a creative guy on the outside so when you first saw his paintings you were quite surprised and impressed.

“Admiring my work I see, I get it if I were you I would be admiring my work too.” Larry stood proudly beside you where you were standing. “It’s actually pretty good…” he thanked you and also added that he already knew, he’s the best - of course, it’s gonna be good. The three of you started with some mindless chatting about art, cartoons, and school. You were right about them going to the same school as you, this relieved you since there was a chance that they could’ve been homeschooled.

“So (Y/N), did you see the new Ricko’s Modish Wife episode?”

“Actually, I was but my TV was acting up, it went all static-y.” You made a weird hand gesture to explain your point further. “Yep, it’s ghosts,” Sally said while leaning back into the bean bag chair. “Har har, nice try but I still don’t believe it.” Though it would kind of explain the weird noises that happen during the day and all throughout the night.

You all picked up a conversation on other some other useless things, but you couldn’t stop staring at the short boy. You could see his eyes behind his prosthetic, they scrunch up, they widen, and when you thought he was smiling you could see his eyes would smile too. You were too observant. Every time he caught you staring you would quickly avert your eyes, maybe to look at the floor or Larry, but your eyes would always trail back up to _Sally’s face._

 

She couldn’t tell how much her stares were affecting me. Thank god for my prosthetic because my I could feel my face burning, but I curse my stuttering. I could see that Larry was starting to work some mechanics in his head, he could tell something was up, every time I met his eyes it was like we were having a secret conversation. He could tell. This was just like the first time I met Ashley, I can’t handle myself around attractive girls. Although I don’t feel that way about Ash anymore, it was hard to get a proper sentence around her - before we became best friends.

And now it’s happening again, the weird fluttering in my chest when you stare at me. The sputtering when I spoke - and my rising self-consciousness that was causing me to fidget, and then when I locked eyes with you the way you averted your eyes made me feel like you were just repulsed, though your flushed face looked so -

“...so (Y/N), are you single?” I saw Larry quickly wink at me. He knows.

I was going to kill him later for this, or maybe thank him because I caught myself waiting intently for your answer.

“Oh, uh, yeah I am. Why do you need to know?” Larry’s question had caught you off guard since the three of you were nowhere near a conversation about relationships. “Oh, na I’m just asking dude. Ya know, just switching the subject.” You nodded in understanding. “So have you ever had a boyfriend? do you like anyone now? What’s your type?” His barrage of questions made your head spin.

“Woah, Woah, let’s change the subject, again. Is there anything fun to do in this building?” 

“Well, probably not in this _building_ but there is a spot we hang out a lot.” Larry exchanged looks with Sal and he continued “we have a...well, it’s better if you just come look.” You all headed towards the other door in the corner of Larry’s room, which you knew led to the outside. You put on your coat since you had taken it off earlier, I guess we’re going outside as you wanted.

Once you stepped out you felt the cold air nip at your face, that's winter for you. You continued to follow the boys but it seemed like there was some ice on one of the steps, this had prompted you to slide back; you knew you were going to fall, and ungraciously too. You prepared for impact until you felt a strong pull on your hand, making you fly forward and back onto your two feet. You opened up your tightly lidded eyes and you noticed you were face to face, or face to prosthetic, rather, with Sal. Your breathing picked up and you both quickly reeled back.

“Th-thanks…” you managed to say. How come your heart was beating so fast, and dear gosh why was your face heating up.

“N...no problem”

This incident caused the both of you to fall behind so you picked up the pace to catch up with Larry. It was weird your face couldn’t calm down, and your heart was racing. What was this? You stared down at the snow trying desperately not to glance up at him again, you’ve done it enough already. All that could be heard was the crunching of the snow, and it was quiet enough that you could hear his breathing, it was quite muffled behind his prosthetic. But when you were that close to him you heard it more clearly, and you saw his bright blue eyes - why was he still in your head, gosh (Y/N), get a hold of yourself!

“We’re here! Welcome to my fortress of solitude. And the best hangout spot around.”

You looked up to see a large tree and a — A tree house! You couldn’t hide your excitement since you’ve always had dreamed of having your own tree house when you were younger. It’s going to be so cool to hang out in there.

You had a spring in your step when you came closer to the tree, the boys climbed up and you quickly followed suit. Man, this is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. We're finally picking up the pace!  
> I've been looking for a way to set up these chapters since I'm just now getting back into writing. I haven't written this much in such a long time and this chapter made me see that I really am getting back into the groove of it. I'm definitely improving too!
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody! I hope this New Year brings this story many more chapters, kudos, and comments! (:

**Author's Note:**

> (If you would like to see the cover art I made for this story check it out on any of the two links!)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/171904203-smooth-criminal-a-sallyface-fanfic  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/11559570/Smooth-Criminal-A-SallyFace-Fanfic


End file.
